The titans apprentice
by supersayaindevin11
Summary: A book that takes place after the 5th book! R&R please! Summary- Percy must stop a demigod from stealing the god’s power seals. Filled with romance, some language, comedy, and tons of action!
1. Chapter 1

_Percy: Hey people, what's up!_

_Annabeth: who are you talking to?_

_Percy: the readers! Duh!!!_

_Annabeth: Are you okay fish boy?_

_Percy: ah, come on! Not in front of the female readers!_

_Annabeth: Are you serious! Percy, are you really hitting on people you can't even see?_

_Percy: Well I need to keep a good image._

_Grover: What are you two arguing about?_

_Percy/Annabeth: Nothing!!!_

_Grover: Hey look; readers! If you're a single girl, call me. Or tree? I don't judge._

_Percy: just hope Jupiter doesn't read this, or she'll beat you up for saying that._

_Grover: I miss Jupiter. She always had the greenest and cutest leaves._

_Annabeth: Hey guys lets let them read now! They have been listening to us argue for the past few minutes._

_Percy: You always kill the fun! Well please enjoy the story. _

_Jupiter: YOU WANT WHO TO DO WHAT NOW!!!_

_Grover: Oh, hey honey! Did you get to the part where I said you have the cutest leaves?_

_Jupiter: YOU ARE SO GOING TO REGRET THAT!!_

_Annabeth: Well enjoy the chapter! _

_Grover: AHHHHHH!!! (Jupiter chasing him out of the room)_

Percy Jackson & the Olympians

The Titans Apprentice

Percy woke up in the middle of the night. He didn't remember his dream. Just that it was a bad one. He looked over at the beds on the other side of the room. His siblings were sleeping soundlessly. He had a younger step-brother at the age of 13 and a younger step-sister at the age of 9. His step-brother was named Marcus and his step-sister was named Caitlin. They were both nice kids.

Percy got up from bed, and walked out of the cabin. He slowly shut the door trying not to wake them up. His instincts were telling him to go for a walk at three in the morning. He didn't know why, but just that he had an important job to do. He walked away from the cabins and over to the archery field. He hated archery, but something was drawing him to it. He was leaving for 11th grade soon. This was his last week at camp.

As Percy stood in the field, the wind was blowing at a strange speed. Like it was trying to tell him something. Percy turned his attention to behind him where he felt like someone was watching him. But nothing was to be seen.

"There are more to your powers Percy," a strange voice said. Percy still saw no one.

"Who are you," he demanded.

"I'm here to help you. You are the key to end and save the Earth. Without you, Nico and Thalia would be dead. The children of the big three are the key to the end! It is your duty to help them!

"Who are you? Show your self coward!"

"In due time. But right now, you should keep your siblings close! They have a habit of ending up dead and missing!" Percy froze.

"Oh no; Caitlin!" Percy ran past the cabins until he reached his cabin. As Percy forced the door open, it slammed shut locking him inside. He got riptide and started cutting the door open. Once the door fell too the ground, Percy saw that Marcus and Caitlin were being held into the air by a mysterious purple and black smoke. Ghosts that were see through and had on pirate cloths were using some kind of power to contain them in thin air. Percy ran up to one of the ghosts, and sliced his sword through him over and over again. It didn't take any effect. You couldn't kill a ghost!

Other campers were starting to walk out side due to Percy's, Caitlin's, and Marcus's screams. All they could do was watch the ghosts keep them in their clutches. No one knew what they were doing to the kids, but it wasn't good. Annabeth ran up to Percy in shock.

"Percy, the ghosts are draining their energy. We need to do something!" Percy suddenly saw the thin strips of wind being carried out of Marcus's mouth and Caitlin's mouth and then being pulled into the ghost's mouth.

"Let them go," Percy demanded! Nico saw them and ran to help. He has been at camp for a while to meet some of his siblings. He tried to unsummon them, but he was the god of the deads son, not god of the ghosts. Percy remembered that Hecate was the goddess of ghosts. But they didn't have a Hecate demigod.

Caitlin was unconscious now and Marcus was soon to follow. The campers all gathered around and all they could do is watch. One of the Herms kids tried to climb on the roof of the cabin, and jump to Caitlin attempting to take her out of the beam, but he went right through her like she was a ghost to. Thalia shot some lightning at the ghost, but it went right through them just like everything else seemed to do. Percy was on the bridge to crying as he watched his siblings being tormented to death.

Campers moved to the side as someone with a red robe on was walking through. The mystery person had a black and red hood on blocking his face. As he/she walked up to one of the ghosts, the ghosts turned his head to the strange person. He squinted his eyes to try to see who it was. The guy/girl pulled out a stick that looked like some kind of wand you would see in Harry Potter. He/she pointed it at the ghost and it burst into smoke. The other ghosts stopped tormenting the kids to look at the boy/girl. Marcus and Caitlin fell down as Percy and Nico caught them. Marcus was still conscious for now.

Everyone watched as the ghosts slowly approached the stranger. They were ready for what ever the stranger was to throw at them. As he/she pulled back his/her hood, the ghost's eyes went wide open and they disappeared in white smoke. The stranger appeared to be a guy with long hair that went down to his neck, and white, tanish skin. He had big, blue eyes and an uncountable scowl. Percy walked up to him with joy.

"Thank you so much for saving my brother and sister," He said kindly. "What is your name?" Percy looked at him strangely. "Oh, you're not a guy! You're a girl," he said almost laughing. She got angry with that insult.

"Yeah I'm a girl you idiot! What did you think I was? A guy! What kind of…" She stopped speaking for a moment. "Your siblings," she said. "You're Percy Jackson?" He nodded although felt scared by her strange actions. "You must come with me, now!" She grabbed a hold of Percy's arm and dragged him behind one of the cabins.

"What is your problem," Percy asked.

"You have it don't you," she said.

"Have what?"

"The shell! The shell that was originally in Poseidon's palace!" Percy looked at her strangely.

"The only shell I have from the palace is the one Tyson mailed me the other day." Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out a small sea shell. The girl looked at it like it was a million bucks.

"Do you know what this is? This is the shell that contains all of Poseidon's powers. Who ever breaks this open will have all of his powers. You need to get this to Poseidon right away so he can protect it!"

"Wait, hold up. Who are you again and how do you know this?" She sighed.

"My name is Faith. My Mother is Hecate: God of Witchcraft, ghosts, and magic. That is how I got rid of those ghosts! Now can we get back to the issue?"

"Why can't Poseidon just break it open so he can keep his powers and he won't need to worry about it any more?"

"If the owner breaks it open, then he will die. The shell is like his life. If someone else breaks it open, then he can still live, but with out his powers. It's not that complicated you know. Now you said that your brother sent you that, right?" Percy nodded. "Then maybe your Dad wants you to protect it!"

"Do all the gods have one of those," Percy asked.

"Yep! Zeus's is his master lightning bolt. If you break that in half, then he will loose his powers to the one who broke it! My Mother's is her wand. Aphrodite's is her scepter, Apollo's is his bow, Athena's is her owl if you kill him, Demeter is her torch if it goes out, Dionysus's is his grape if you eat it, Hades's is his helm if you wear it, Hephaestus's is his axe, Hera's is her diadem if you wear it, and Hestia's is her flower if it dies. Got it fish boy?" Percy remembered that Annabeth sometimes called him fish boy as well.

"So, all I need to do is guard it?" Faith nodded.

"Well that shouldn't be to hard."

"Maybe not if you stay here, but you can't. I have come to bring you news about the Gods power seals. There is a demigod working for Cronos!"

"Here," Percy asked?

"I don't know. All I know is that he or she is trying to get all of the power seals and is going to take them to Cronos so he could have all the gods' powers. You must stop him before it is too late! The apprentice already has Aphrodite's power seal and is going to take Hestia's next! We need to hurry if we want to stop him or her in time."

"Wait, how do you know who he is going to take next?"

"My Mother saw it in her crystal ball. It gave her clues on which he is going to take next. After Hestia's, he will go after Hephaestus's. He is going in order. The easiest to the hardest!"

"If Cronos uses one, will demigods also loose their power?"

"No. Demigods have a whole different system!" A ringing sound filled the air. Faith pulled out her cell phone and answered it. "Hello?" It was quiet for a second. Then the caller hung up on her. "That was weird," she said. Percy nodded.

They headed back to the others who were almost all in bed now. The only ones who stayed outside were Annabeth, Grover, Nico, and Marcus.

"Don't worry Marcus," Grover said. "I'm sure it was just a prank call." Percy and Faith looked at each other. They didn't say anything about Faith's prank call because they didn't want to scare Marcus any more than he already was. He was half asleep probably because the ghosts took the wind out of him.

"Okay kiddo, go on up to bed now," Percy said.

"But I'm not tired," Marcus replied yawning. Nico walked him back to the cabin while Percy introduced Faith to everyone. He told them about what she told him. After that, Annabeth told them they would talk more tomorrow. After that, they all went in their cabins except for Faith who walked away into the night.

* * *

Percy: thanks for reading!

Annabeth: Come back soon, okay!

Grover: (talking to Jupiter) But honey, I'm always saying dumb stuff like that. I was referring to you when I was talking to the readers.

Jupiter: Fine, I believe you! Just don't do it again; you hear?

Grover: Yes Ma'm!

Annabeth: Well R&R please!

Dr.D: Keep it down Perry Johnson! I'm trying to read!

Percy: Sorry Mr.D

Dr.D: How many times do I have to tell you that it is doctor D?

Percy: As many times as I have to tell you it's Percy Jackson! Not Perry! Not Peter! Just Percy!

Jupiter: Will everyone just shut up!

Grover: wow honey, I didn't know you had that in you!

Annabeth: well were going to stop this before it gets ugly! Come back soon!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy: Wat up people?**

**Jupiter: 'sniff; sniff'. **

**Percy: what's the matter Jupiter?**

**Grover: she is upset because of what happens in this chapter! **

**Annabeth: Go away Percy! Your bad looks are scaring her!**

**Percy: Okay, you can make fun of my name like Dr.D, but no one makes fun of my awesome hair!**

**Annabeth: I wasn't talking about your hair, I was talking about your face!**

**Grover: come on guys! This chapter is nothing to make fun of!**

**Annabeth: It's all Peter's fault!**

**Percy: who's Peter?**

**Annabeth: Wow? Maybe you do have ADHD!**

**Grover: well enjoy the chapter!**

**Jupiter: what's to enjoy about it?**

**Grover: Just show the chapter already!**

* * *

**Ch. 2**

**Nico throws a deadly tantrum**

The next day went bad! After Percy woke up, he was deducted a bunch of points for cabin inspections. Deduction #1: the doors not even attached from when he sliced it off its hinges. Deduction #2: The door is practically cut in half. And deduction #3: not taking his siblings to the infirmary after they got injured. So while his half brother and sister went to the nurse, he got to do the dishes and fix the door. By the time lunch came by, he was finally done. Percy walked over to where the other kids were eating and sat alone at the Poseidon table. As he ate his hot dog, Grover came and sat next to him.

"Okay Percy! Annabeth and I have figured it all out while you were cleaning. It turns out that Annabeth knew all along about the power seals. She told me that it wasn't that big of a deal at that moment. So that is why she didn't tell us sooner. And second, why are you eating a hot dog! That pig had hopes and dream and you just eat it! I'm ashamed in you! I'm not taking too you until after that pig is out of my sight!" Percy rolled his eyes and pushed it to the side. He was hoping to give it to Mrs. O'Leary for a snack later. Grover turned around and realized he wasn't going to eat it.

"Okay, now what else did she tell you?"

"Well for one; you need DO as soon as passable! And for 2, the apprentice working for Cronos will be at Central Park today at sun down because that is where Hestia goes on a her normal route! Get all the supplies you need for this task! It will be a tough one!" He nodded as Grover got up and walked over to the Hades table. Population: Nico and his hot sibling!

Percy got up and walked over to the sword fight area. Mrs. O'Leary was currently eating a bone half her size. She put it aside when she saw him.

"Hey girl," He said patting her nose. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground with dog slobber all over his body. He attempted to push him off, but she weighted like a million pounds! She finally got off after a few hundred licks.

"I have a treat for you!" Percy threw Mrs. O'Leary the hot dog he had and she swallowed it whole. It wasn't that big of a deal since her cells were probable half the hot dogs size. Percy petted her for a while until she fell asleep. Percy was tired him self from cleaning all day. He almost had forgotten about the Hestia! He slapped him self a few times to wake up and walked over to Hermes cabin. He wasn't planning on going there, but he had to see Luke's little sister. The truth is Luke had a sister that was adopted at birth. She was 14 now, but was a little Cocky. She believed that she could take on anything that came to her. That was a big mistake when she met Clarisse! They got into a fight and as always, Clarisse won. Every since then, Luke's Sister Rose has been upset.

As Percy approached Rose, she looked at him weirdly.

"Hey Rose. How are you?" She still didn't change her expression. She had the same blond hair as Luke did. She wore what she always did, regular T-shirt with a blue jacket over it. Plus her dirty jeans that you couldn't tell what color they were. They must have been at least 6 years old.

"Your; talking to me?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"I guess not. I'm just bummed about my fight the other day. I might have been able to beat her if I just…? Never mind. I don't know why Percy, but I just can't shake this feeling off that my brother Luke is ashamed in me. Maybe I'm not good enough? Or maybe I'm not strong enough…"

"Relax; okay. I don't know for a fact or anything, but I' almost positive that your brother will be proud of you! Just don't pick so many fights. You don't have to prove your strength to him. He already knows you have it." She managed a weak smile. "Now come on. They are giving away free cookies at the food court!" She laughed and ran off to the cafeteria. He smiled when he saw her run so fast. She was just like Luke was when he first met him.

Later on that day, Percy got riptide ready for action. He slipped the pen into his pocket as Annabeth knocked at his cabin door. Lately, it seemed that she didn't like him any more. She acted like she wanted to be just friends again.

Annabeth came walking in all stressed out and cranky. "Okay, we only have 2 minutes to get there and Nico is no where to be found! I really thought your friend Faith could help look, but she is also gone! Oh, man! Well don't just stand around Seaweed brain; help me look!" He nodded and rushed out of the cabin. "When's the last time you saw him," Annabeth asked.

"At lunch time, but that was a few hours ago."

"I know that you idiot! And what are you doing talking to me? Get to the archery field and look some more!" Annabeth went rushing over to the food court. Percy didn't want to admit it, but the archery field was starting to scare him now when ever he was alone there. He got brave enough to look for 30 seconds. But when the wind picked up, he was out of there. He knew not to be scared, but he wasn't scared for himself. He was scared for his siblings! Percy finally spotted Nico over by Mrs. O'Leary. He was petting his snout a few times making her slowly fall asleep. Percy Yelled over to Nico figuring that he only had a few seconds before sun set. Annabeth and Grover heard them and came to help. Right when they got to Nico, he disappeared using his shadow powers.

After they landed in Central Park, Nico found the closest tree and took a nap. So it was just Percy, Annabeth, and Grover just like old times.

They walked up to the closest light in sight. That was Hestia's fire pit. Hestia sat down on a log drinking ice tea. She looked oddly comfortable.

"Hestia," Grover said quickly. "You're in great danger! You need to come with us before Cronos's apprentice comes here. He is planning on taking your power seal!" She looked happy as ever. Her 12 year old body didn't mind the bad news Grover told her.

"Don't worry satyr, I'll be fine here. No one knows what route I take except for Annabeth since that laptop that one guy who lived in the labyrinth gave her. No one else has access to it." There was a sudden explosion. They all turned their attention to behind Hestia. There was a strangely sudden giant inferno a few yards behind Hestia. Like a child of Hephaestus was traveling here. After the smoke disappeared, a man about Percy's age came walking forward. He has a dark red and black robe with his hood on and a shadow casted over his face from Hestia's fire. They all got into a fighting stance ready for what ever this guy would throw at them.

"Well, who are you and what are you doing here," said Percy bravery. He put his hand in his pocket ready to pull out riptide.

"That's none of your business Perceus Jackson!" He normally hated that name, but this big, scary guy made Percy not mind it as much.

"Leave now or well have to make you," yelled Annabeth. She got out her knife and held it tightly in her hand. The boy giggled at her.

"Give me Poseidon's seal or I will take it from you," he demanded. Percy opened his eyes widely. He only told his friends that he had his power seal. Faith wouldn't turn against him, would she? "Fine," he said to Percy. "Then I will take it by force! Water verse fire! Let the fight begin!" Before Percy was able to get riptide out of his pocket, Hestia's fire raged in size pushed Percy back from the impact. Hestia however was able to withstand it being the god of camp fires.

Percy quickly recovered and got to his feet. The apprentice walked through the fire and went towards Annabeth.

She tried repeatingly times to stab him, but he could dodge all of her moves like it was nothing. After Annabeth took a second to recover her energy, he punched her stomach hardly and jabbed the back of her back with his elbow as she was kneeling down. Her face slammed against the grass floor bouncing up a few times.

"Run Hestia," Grover called. "Save yourself!" She moved to the side of the fire pit where she could see what was going on. Grover was suddenly hit on the back of the head and got knocked out like Annabeth.

"Well, well, well, Percy Jackson! Looks like it is just me and you," he said giggling. Percy got angry. He gripped his hand on riptide and ran to the apprentice. Percy landed a cut on his arm, but it didn't even make it bleed. The apprentice used his powers to summon a flaming dagger! (Literally!) Its blade was lit on fire! The kid attacked Percy with it a few times trying to hit him. Percy knew better then to attack back. It hurts twice as much to get burned when your Poseidon's child then any other demigod because it's their opposite element.

Percy knew that no matter what, he needed to protect the seal. He kept it safely in his pocket as he continued to dodge the blade of doom! Nico finally woke up from his little nap from all the noise they were making. Nico look at Percy and immediately ran up to help out. He got out his sword, but seeing that he was only half as good as Percy; he knew that he would loose. If Percy couldn't beat him, no dead person could either. He just watched them fight signaling Hestia to run away. Hestia was planted on the ground. She didn't move. She didn't even blink.

"You fool," the apprentice said. "You are smart for not attacking back, but I know all about your weak spot. I could kill you right now if I wanted to! But I'll let Cronos do that!" He kicked Percy as hard as he could, making Percy fall on the floor. Poseidon's shell/power seal was tossed out of his pocket onto the grass. Percy tried to get up, but the apprentice stepped on his ribs braking 2 of them. Percy went unconscious by lack of oxygen leaving it up to Nico.

The apprentice grabbed Poseidon's seal and placed it into his pocket.

"Come on Percy," Nico whispered to himself. "Get up!" As the apprentice walked to Hestia, Nico finally charged at him. He got out his sword and was planning on stabbing his heart. But at the last minute, Nico tripped over Grover. Nico should have landed on the apprentice, but he jumped out of the way. So instead; Nico fell on Hestia and pushed her into the fire. The fire didn't hurt her of course, but her flower fell out of her hand and burned in the fire. (Note: The flower is her power seal!) The fire instantly disappeared as the log and her tea did. Nico was sure she wouldn't die. For it was him who pushed it in. Although Hestia was the last one to touch it. If she didn't loosen her grip on her hand; it would have been safe in it.

Hestia laid on the ground as her last moment of life. Nico kneeled down next to her and sobbed. He thought that she was dead already. But not yet…

"Don't worry," She whispered to him. Nico looked up and rubbed his puffy eyes. He was glad she wasn't dead! But he noticed that her hand was becoming see-through! She was fading away! "I might die, but now you know how important it is to help the gods! Stop him! Stop him before he gets away! It is his fault not yours! Remember that young one. These are my last words! Pass it on... _the demigods of the big 3 will be the start and the end, because of the rules that you will bend, the lost ones will be forgotten, all because of their only sin!"_ She smiled once more to Nico, but then leaned her head to the side and closed her eyes. Her body faded away completely until she was now gone; forever! Nico threw his sword to the ground making it get stuck. Rather than try to pull it out, he remembered the big 3 are the strongest demigods! And Hephaestus was not part of the big 3!!!

Nico yelled in rage and anger. An aura formed over his body the colors of red and black. He slammed his fists into the ground only thinking of Hestia! The ground started to shake rapidly. The apprentice was knocked off his feet. Nico was so mad, and angry! Swords started blasting out of the grass and huddled in the air above him. 500 swords gathered in the air like a big ball. Nico made the sword's blades face the apprentice and charge at him. He quickly used his fire powers to teleport out of the location just in time. The swords flew through the smoke he left behind, back through the ground, to where ever it came from. Nico breathed heavily for a moment or 2. He was upset that the apprentice still had Poseidon's power seal! He couldn't get to it in time. Annabeth suddenly gasped for air and jumped up. She had a bloody nose from hitting the ground so hard. She noticed the area was quiet. No Hestia, no apprentice, no one. She looked at Nico hoping that she got away. But seeing his puffy eyes, she knew. By looking at Percy on the ground, it was obvious that he got Poseidon's seal as well. Grover got up after a few more moments and Nico told him what happened. It was silent after that. No one spoke to one another. After 30 minutes, Nico got the strength to teleport everyone back to camp. Even then it was silent. Percy was put in the infirmary, Annabeth and Grover went to bed, and Nico went to his cabin sitting on his bed unable to fall asleep.

No one noticed it, but Faith returned that night. And she went to see Percy. Why? Well I'll tell you on the next chapter!

Jupiter: I'll going to hurt the writer!

Grover: calm down dear!

Rose: Hey, where's Percy?

Annabeth: he broke his ribs, remember?

Grover: How dare you eat ribs!

Annabeth: no, not that kind of ribs

Thalia: butterfly!

Grover: oh hey Thalia. When did you get here?

Thalia: pants; hahaha

Grover: are you okay?

Thalia: I like coconuts!

Annabeth: don't mind her. Dr. D invited her to go to a party with him. He's the god of wine, so… She's drunk!

Grover: okay… well bye now! Come back soon!

Thalia: I love you Grover

Rose: awkward…

How


	3. Chapter 3

Grover: I'm back!

Annabeth: no one cares goat boy; just show the chapter.

Rose: I hope Percy's okay! 2 broken ribs can't be good!

Grover: oh he'll be fine. He survived an exploding volcano and getting bit by a highly poisonous scorpion. I bet he's laughing at it as we speak!

Annabeth: Yeah, I guess you're right.

Grover: besides, any one who can date you without being killed is a true idol!

Annabeth: (blushing) Shut up goat boy or I will feed you to the Minatare!

Rose: well enjoy! And don't forget to R&R… or the party ponies will find you!

**Ch. 3**

**When Kids Attack…**

Percy was up all night with aches and pains. He hasn't even been able too breathe in on his own. But there was some good news in all of this. Nico's 17 year old sister was the nurse. She had the same color of hair as Nico, the same eyes, and they both had a cute smile. Annabeth visited often, but never spoke of the power seals. Percy asked once of twice, but she ignored it. Percy could only think of the worse.

Later on that week, Percy got the strength to stand up. He had to use a walking stick to get anywhere; but it was a start. Nico was avoiding him ever since he was able to walk. Percy guessed that Nico thought of him as a loser now or something.

On the way to lunch, Percy hurdled his way alone. Annabeth was in her cabin, Thalia was off hanging out with her siblings, and Grover was trying to cheer Jupiter up. So it was just him. Although, be stopped by to see Chiron who was next to the food stand. Chiron smiled as he saw him.

"Getting better Percy?" He asked as him horse feet turned around.

"Yeah, for now any way."

"Well that's always good news to hear." He frowned as he noticed Percy's scowl. "What's the matter Percy? Do your ribs still hurt?"

"A little bit, but that's not why I'm sad. I just can't believe that no one has told me what happened to the seals yet."

"Well Percy, I cannot lie to you. Nico put up a good fight, but he accidentally tripped Hestia and made her drop her seal into the fire. I am very sorry.

"And as for my Fathers?" Chiron nodded which was never a good sign. "Percy, you must get it back at all costs! You must defeat him and stop him!"

"I can't," Percy admitted. "He is the strongest demigod I have ever faced! He is almost as good as Cronos was. How am I to beat him if I cannot lay a good one punch on him?" Chiron nodded again understanding what was going on.

"Percy, he must have Hephaestus's power seal! It's the only way that he has that great power he did when you fought him. He will be tough to take down, but we can do it!" Percy smiled even though he didn't think they could. "Now get going to lunch. I hear that they have a special on burritos." Percy laughed for a moment, but if faded away as he remembered that Annabeth was in her cabin studying.

He quickly wobbled over to the Athena cabin. Percy looked through the window to see if he could spot Annabeth. But all he saw was dust. For someone who gets 3 stars on their cabin inspections; she really wasn't that tidy. Percy just walked in like she did when she visited him. She was on her laptop looking up a word on . She didn't seem to notice Percy standing by the door. He walked over and sat beside her. She didn't seem to notice still!

"Annabeth; are you okay," he asked. He poked her a few timed to make sure she wasn't dead.

"Quit it Seaweed brain! This is serious!" Percy looked at her lap top. She was looking up the wood: rue.

"Uh, I think even you know what that means. You know; to regret something! And you say that I have ADHD!" She punched him and looked at the definitions.

"No," she yelled banging her laptop against the bed. "That can not be its only definition!"

"Please tell me this is just home work or something like that," Percy asked with hope."

"Shut up Percy! This is serious"

"Just tell me what it is about already!"

"Fine! Do you really want to know fish boy! I called your old girl friend to get a prophecy, and she told me it. ALL OF IT! She said that we will all die in the end and no one will live! How stupid is that? I hate Rachel!"

"Hey, hey, hey! First of all, we were never dating. 2nd, we are not going to die!"

"You coward! How can you say that?"

"See? There you go again! You get all mad at me for trying to stay positive! What is so bad about this prophecy anyway?" There were tears in her eyes as she threw the laptop to the ground and ran out of the room crying. Percy picked it up and noticed it wasn't broken. The monitor was cracked, but you could still use it. Percy opened a different window he noticed on the bottom tab. It popped up a Microsoft word document with the prophecy Rachel told her. It was in Greek, but he could make out what it said.

_Everyone will parish under the new kings order, except the all time high scorer, Camp will burn down in no time at all, and then you will all die under the master claw, When the end comes you will always rue, trapping the lord under your brutal shoe! _

Percy had no comment on that interesting passage. He accidentally moved the mouse with his elbow making the document scroll down. Below was another prophecy? Percy read that one too…

_The demigods of the big 3 will be the start and the end, because of the rules that you will bend, the lost ones will be forgotten, all because of their only one sin!_

Percy was confused on the 2 prophecies. He said both over and over in his mind to remember it. Once he got it, he exited out and dropped it on the floor making it look like it was untouched. He still didn't get why it had 2, but he didn't care.

Percy remained in his cabin for the rest of the day. When night came by, Caitlin and Marcus came in to go to sleep.

"Percy," they both said. They ran to him and gave him a big hug.

"Are you doing better," asked Caitlin.

"Yeah, I'm just fine now. I need to use a walking stick from now on, but at least I can walk now." Marcus hugged him once more, but then went to sleep. With the lights out, Percy realized how much anger Annabeth had today. She seemed hurt for some reason. Percy put that aside and closed his eyes. His dream seemed to be black. Either that or he couldn't remember it. It was a long night sleeping with millions of thoughts in his head.

There was a knock at the door. And not just any knock, but the secret one. The one that warns you of danger. Percy got out of bed quickly and woke up Marcus and Caitlin. After that, Percy walked over to the door and kicked it open. There were only a few campers out side. The only one he knew was Rose. Percy limped over to him since he didn't have his walking stick and stood at her side.

"What is going on here," Percy asked looking for the other campers. The cabins were empty, but where was everyone.

"Your question is just as good as my answer. None of us know why we are out side. I don't see a fire or any other kind o…" Her voice fell silent. Over by Thalia's tree, there was a scream. All the campers ran over to the tree why Percy and his siblings helped him walk. Thalia walked out of her cabin and noticed Percy. She ran over to him to ask what was up.

"I don't know," he responded. "But there was a scream over by the pine tree." She squinted her eyes to see. The tree was a quarter of a mile away. All she could see were a big cloud of campers. "Go on and help them out. I'll get there soon enough," Percy said as he was getting tired of walking already. She nodded and ran off to the crowd. Percy spotted Annabeth in the crowd. As Thalia ran up, Annabeth looked to see who was running to her and saw Percy in the corner of her eyes. She turned to her and yelled-…

"PERCY!!!" She then turned her attention away to focus on the thing that they were looking at or what ever they were doing. It was a good 2 minutes until they reached the huddle of people. Percy looked through the crowd as they made a circle surrounding something. Percy looked above every ones heads. He saw a dead body on the ground. Afraid it was Nico, Percy pushed his way through. On the ground was a demigod that was not Nico, but a satyr. There was a javelin stabbed in his heart. Next to him, a black mist formed. Faiths appearance showed up and there she was! Annabeth didn't trust her any longer, so she rolled her eyes at her.

"Hello, Percy Jackson. We meet again, don't we?"

"What did you do to this satyr," Percy asked.

"Me," she said confused. "I didn't do anything! And it is highly rude of you to blame me for it! I think that the apprentice did it." Annabeth rolled her eyes again and ran through the crowd to where Percy and Faith were.

"You liar," She hissed at her! "If it wasn't you, then don't you think that it is a little strange you happened to show up right after Percy got here?" Faith glared at her. Annabeth glared back. It looked like a fist fight was about to unroll.

"I came at this specific time because I can sense emotions. Since I care for the camps safety, I sensed that there was a sudden burst of sadness. So I came here to see what was going on. Is that enough for you to handle princess of drama?" Annabeth pushed deeply on her knuckles and was about to throw a punch. Percy jumped in the way of both of them as fast as he could. Before Annabeth's punch slammed onto Percy face, the satyr moved his hand a little. Annabeth lowered her fist and looked towards him. Percy, (while holding onto Annabeth's shoulder,) kneeled down next to his head. The satyr turned so his face faced Percy's.

"I tried to warn you," he began breathing in deeply. He spat blood onto the floor next to him and began again. "He is going to kill you! Run… Run… RUN!!!!!!!!" His eyes burst wide open as his jaw fell flat letting some blood seep down his neck. All turned their heads to the place he was looking.

THE APPRINTICE! He was standing on top of a hill across the street. His black and red jacket glared back at the moon as its light shined on it. No one moved or dared to blink. He said something. You could only tell because the bottom of his jacked moved up and down indicating that his jaw was moving. He spoke up and repeated his words.

"Rise my minions and conquer the camp for good!" Faith started to freak out and walked back and forth.

"I need to go," she called and disappeared in her black smoke. Percy tried to call out, 'wait,' but she was already gone.

Smoke was seeping through the ground in front of the apprentice. Heads, then stomachs, then feet started to rise from the ground. Figured of ghosts came and giggled as they looked right at the campers. Chiron ran up, (horse style,) to the huddle and saw the dead entities. He had nothing to say. He just looked at Percy, and then back at the ghosts. No one seemed to notice that the ghosts were really young and short. They didn't seem to care either that they were only children. Little or not, they charges at high speed! Percy felt defenseless, for he wasn't in good shape to fight or run. The demigods charged and ran in all directions. They knew quite well that last time they fought a ghost; it didn't turn out so well. Annabeth had the idea to put Percy on Chiron's horse back, but he was busy trying to fight the ghosts.

The campers were being pushed back further and further towards the forest. They were next to the cabins again! Percy was trying his best to stay ahead of the group. He was the only one who really couldn't do anything.

"Do you want a piece of this," Clarisse yelled to the ghosts as she tried to slice them in half. A small 8 year old ghost grabbed her weapon away from her and chased her with it laughing and singing a peaceful song…

_We'll slice and dice them over and over again! Kill them, eat them, and save their brains for lunch! Now some people say that this is a sin! But how can a bunch of ghosts who are already dead kill the demigod bunch?_

They sang over and over again. Percy felt like the camp was going to be destroyed by these little kids! But then Rose rubbed her muddy feet off in the grass and when a ghost came up to attach her; her reflexes caused her to punch it. But instead of just fading through it, it let out a little shock on the ghost's nose.

"Owww," it yelled in pain. Rose rubbed her feet again and touched her. Another spark hit the ghost. "Owww, quit it will you?" Rose smiled. Some campers that saw that did to. Everyone went to the grass of the archery field, rubbed their feet in it, and touched a ghost. A big light lit up the camp and a bunch of _owwws_ filled the air. 'The ghosts were harmed by static electricity!' Percy realized. But rubbing your feet didn't collect enough static to scare them away! They needed a lot of it. Then he got an idea…

"Thalia," Percy called. She walked over to him jollily. "I need you to rub your feet on grass and collect the static by using your powers. Then use all the static your body can hold and shoot it at them!" Thalia looked at him strangely. It was a long shot; they both knew it, but she nodded any way.

"I'm not sure I can collect static electricity, but I'll give it a try," She replied. She ran off to the others and rubbed her feet as fast as she could. Static was sizzling in her body. She kept it up until she looked sick to her stomach and held out her hand to aim it at the ghosts on the right side of the crowd. Once the electricity was released, the campers ducked. When the static hit the first ghosts, he was barbecued to crisp as he fell on the ground. She slowly moved it to the left to kill off all of the ghosts. She ran out of electricity once she burnt the last one. Thalia was so exhausted; she fell to the ground and took a little nap.

The ghosts got up one by one as they ran away into the night. Seeing the ghosts retreat angered the apprentice as 2 of his followers appeared beside him. They wore the same clothing and had a black shadow covering their faces. They talked for a minute or 2 until they made up their mind on what to do. The 2 followers held out their hands aiming for camp and released something that caused Percy to think that they were going to die just like the prophecy said.

About a 50 foot high fire emerged from their finger tips. The fire was like a gigantic fire ball. It was wide enough to cover the whole camp! They all slowly walked backwards as the fire burnt the street to ashes. The heat was already making Percy sweat. He thought fast of all the things he could do. Percy and Nico looked at one another and nodded having the same thought. Nico ran over to the armory to Mrs. O'Leary. Percy; although having 2 broken ribs, ran to the stables. With every step he took, a cracking sound came. But he didn't care.

"Blackjack," he yelled along with whistled. The Pegasus came to his orders.

"You dinged," he said happy as even. Then he looked up at the fire approaching them. It already passed Thalia's tree and was still progressing. "Holly mama! That is one big barbeque."

"Get the other pegasi out of the stables and tell them to rescue the campers! Are the party ponies still in Vegas?"

"Afraid so. It's just the 5 of us today. Only problem is each one of us can only hold up to 3 people. How is everyone going to escape?" Percy suddenly thought of an idea. He remembered about the river in the forest. It was a long shot and not even a one percent chance it would work. But he had to try. Blackjack let the other pegasi out and they roamed around looking for the campers. Percy saw Mrs. O'Leary carrying 15 people on his back and still looking for more passengers. Nico was riding on his head like the captain on his ship. There were about 150 demigods, so he had to try his idea. If only he had more time. Wait; he did have more time. He spotted Mathew over by a Pegasus getting on its back. Percy yelled at him and told him to come at once! Mathew did as told and ran over to him.

"What's going on Percy," he asked out of breath? "Do you have a plan or not?" Percy nodded watching the fire progress at a speed of 40 miles per hour.

"I need you to use your abilities to slow down the fire," he said. Mathew looked lost. He was only 14 years old.

"My Father is the god of wind, not fire," he said to him.

"I know that! Use you wind power to slow it down!"

"Percy; that is crazy! I don't know if I can do that."

"Do it now! It's our only chance to survive." He unhappily nodded and focused his energy. We walked a few yards forward for space. Percy managed a short smile, but then got to work. He felt the waves of the river! The power of his Father. After a short period of time, a dinging sound rang in his head. It was time to release it! Percy opened his eyes. Mathew was doing an excellent job. He was holding it up to where it only went 20 miles per hour. Still pretty fast, but it'll have to do.

Percy let his power go free. The river rose from being in the woods, and like a wave has risen over the campers. It was a huge wave and it blocked out the light of the moon. Small drips of water fell down on the campers cooling them off from the heat of the fire. As Percy kept it moving, so did Mathew. The fire was so close to him now, his shirt was now completely dissolved away.

"Retreat," Percy yelled to him. "Or you will get crushed!"

"I don't care," he yelled with his lungs filled with smoke. "I have to keep this up or you will all die!"

"No you won't! I have a bunch of water here and if you don't move, I'll get too tired to keep the weight of it still."

"Don't keep it floating then! Use it to take out the fire now!"

"Not with out you at my side!" Marcus who was riding on a pegasus in the air saw his friend Mathew down there about to die. He lost his control over him self and sliced the air in front of him. A big bubble of water burst out of the cloud of water Percy was holding up in the air and hit Mathew with it pushing him backwards next to Percy. The fire was going faster then ever now, but Percy was now able to drop it onto the fire making it explode in white smoke. The fire was now out. Marcus saved him!

Although all was not well again. All the cabins were burned down to ashes! The only thing that remained undestroyed was Thalia's tree with the fleece protecting it from the fire. Percy didn't even save the cabins! They too were burned down to the floor.

"The prophecy was right," Annabeth said to herself. "_Camp will burn down in no time at all," _She repeated from the first prophecy. Marcus landed on the dirt next to Mathew. There were no hugs, no, 'thanks for saving my life's,' and no people happy that they at least had each other! Mathew rolled up into a ball and laid on the muddy floor going to bed. Soon, everyone else followed!

Thalia: well Percy screwed up again!

Annabeth: Yep. It was entirely his fault!

Percy: I hate you guys.

Annabeth: I hate you 2.

Grover: wow, through out that chapter, the writer didn't even mention me! I was at a diner party with Jupiter in the woods if anyone cares!

Annabeth: We don't and that is why he didn't mention you. You're not important enough!

Jupiter: Oh, don't listen to them. They are just mean people! I think you are important!- ish…

Grover: thanks guys! Feeling the love!

Percy: Grover, if you don't mind; we would kind of enjoy it if you didn't speak to us any more! Your squeaky voice is annoying.

Grover: You should show me more respect. I should have joined the hunters than stay with you guys!

Thalia: The hunters are for girls only idiot.

Annabeth: exactly why he would fit in!

Grover: That's it! I'm going to bed. Peace out!


End file.
